You're My Christmas Gift: HaeHyuk vers
by SJ Little Fish
Summary: Donghae adalah kado natal untuk Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk adalah kado natal untuk Donghae.   Warning: YAOI/GAJE/Non-EYD. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Cast : HaeHyuk with the all member of Super Junior**

**ONESHOOT/ YAOI/ GAJE/ NON-EYD**

**Disclaimer : Everyone is God's but this fict is mine^^**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!^^**

**YOU'RE MY CHRISTMAS GIFT**

**HaeHyuk version**

*Author POV*

"Hyukkie~ Aku capek. Ayo istirahat dulu chagi." Donghae menarik mantel tebal Eunhyuk mencoba menjauhkannya dari tumpukan salju yang sangat dingin.

"Hae, sebentar lagi. Boneka salju sudah hampir selesai!" Eunhyuk tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat boneka salju.

"Chagi, yang lain sudah masuk dari tadi. Cuaca sangat dingin nanti kau-"

"Hachiiiimm" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba bersin dan memotong perkataan Donghae tadi.

"Nah kau lihat? Kau sudah bersin-bersin, sebentar lagi kau flu. Ayo cepat masuk!" Akhirnya Donghae menggendong Eunhyuk masuk kedalam dorm.

"YAAA! Lee Donghae turunkan aku! Aku mau menyelesaikan boneka salju itu dulu!" Eunhyuk memukul-mukul Donghae yang masih setia menggendongnya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Eunhyuk.

.

.

Eunhyuk duduk didepan TV sambil memasang wajah kesal. Ia masih kesal dengan Donghae yang telah menyeret paksa ia masuk kedalam dorm.

"Hyukkie hyung,gwenchana? Kenapa dari tadi cemberut?" Ryeowook duduk disamping Eunhyuk dan memandangi wajah manis hyungnya itu.

"Aku sedang marah pada Hae, Wookie-ah! Aku membencinya!" Eunhyuk berteriak kesal tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada Ryeowook yang tengah menatapnya kaget.

"M-mwo? Waeyo hyung? Kau sedang ada masalah dengannya?"

"Ntahlah! Aku benci dia!" Eunhyuk berdiri dan langsung berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Ryeowook masih terdiam menatap kamar Eunhyuk. Ia masih berpikir ada apa dengan pasangan yang selalu tampak mesra dan romantis itu. Mereka sangat jarang marahan seperti sekarang.

"Teukkie hyung, kau melihat Donghae hyung?" Ryeowook bertanya kepada Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya.

"Donghae? Dia sedang berada dikamar Shindong. Waeyo Wookie-ah?"

"Aniyo. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Ryeowook berlari menuju kamar Shindong. Leeteuk menatapnya heran, karena tak biasanya Ryeowook mencari Donghae.

.

*Eunhyuk POV*

Aish aku benar-benar membenci Donghae saat ini! Bagaimana bisa namja itu membuat moodku hancur berantakan pada hari natal? Bahkan ia belum mengucapkan 'merry christmas' kepadaku hari ini! Lee Donghae, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bersikap aneh seperti ini!

Pikiran dan batinku masih berseteru mengenai Donghae. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku diatas kasur. Sebenarnya Donghae sama sekali tidak bersikap aneh hari ini. Ia masih seperti Lee Donghae yang biasanya, tapi ntah mengapa hari ini aku merasa sangat kesal kepadanya!

Hufh, daripada memikirkannya lebih baik aku tidur. Untuk apa aku bersuka cita di hari natal ini sedangkan kebahagiaanku sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku sekarang. Iya, kebahagiaanku, tentu saja Lee Donghae, namjachinguku.

.

*Donghae POV*

Shindong hyung masih setia bercerita tentang masa kecilnya yang bahagia pada hari natal. Aku tentu saja harus mendengarkannya. Mengapa? Karena tadi aku ditarik oleh Shindong hyung untuk membantunya menghias pohon natal kecil yang ada didalam kamarnya.

"Hae, apa Hyukkie tidak apa-apa kau membantuku sekarang?" Shindong hyung menatapku dengan tatapan agak khawatir.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa hyung."

BRAK

Aku dan Shindong hyung yang terkejut langsung menoleh kearah pintu dan menemukan sosok dongsaengku yang bertubuh mungil tengah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Yaa Wookie-ah! Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?" Shindong hyung masih memegang dadanya karena terkejut.

"Ah mianhae hyung, aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Donghae hyung sekarang."

"Denganku?" Aku menatap Ryeowook dalam-dalam dan penuh keheranan.

"Ne hyung. Kau ada masalah dengan Eunhyuk hyung? Ia tampak sangat kesal tadi. Saat aku tanya ada apa, dia hanya menjawab dia membencimu, lalu dia masuk kedalam kamar dan membanting pintu. Sebenarnya ada apa diantara kalian? Hyukkie hyung yang seperti itu sama sekali tak menyenangkan." Ryeowook duduk diantara aku dan Shindong hyung.

T-tunggu, Wookie bilang Hyukkie-ku tampak kesal dan membenciku? Apa dia marah padaku? Memangnya apa yang telah kuperbuat? Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak berbuat salah kepadanya dari tadi.

"Wookie-ah, kau bilang Hyuk membenciku? Jinjjayo?" Aku membelalakan mataku menatap Ryeowook yang hanya mengangguk pasti kepadaku.

"Hae, apa dia marah karena kau bersamaku bukannya malah bersamanya?" Shindong hyung menatapku dalam.

"Aku rasa tidak hyung. Hyukkie tidak pernah marah hanya karena hal seperti ini."

"Lalu? Apa yang membuatnya marah padamu hyung?" Ryeowook menatapku. Dan kedua orang ini tengah menatapku seakan berkata apa-yang-kau-lakukan-kepada-Hyukkie.

"Hae~ bukankah kau menarik Hyukkie saat ia tengah asik membuat boneka salju hmm?" Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin Hyung telah berdiri didepan pintu menatapku dengan senyuman sinisnya.

"Ne hyung. Jadi..."

Perkataanku terputus, otakku berjalan dengan lancar. Benar saja! Hyukkie pasti marah karena kuseret saat sedang asyik membuat boneka salju. Aish jeongmal pabboya Lee Donghae! Tanpa memikirkan Shindong hyung, Sungmin hyung, dan Ryeowook yang tengah menatapku aku segera melesat keluar kamar Shindong hyung. Oh ayolah Lee Donghae, kau telah membuat namjachingumu marah. Dan kenapa aku sampai lupa kalau Hyukkie sangat suka bermain salju? Aish jeongmal pabboya!

Aku memasuki kamar kami berdua. Aku melihat sesosok namja tengah tertidur diatas tempat tidurku. Haha, Hyukkie-ah, kau marah padaku tapi kau tidur diatas ranjangku? Aku duduk dipinggir ranjang dan menatapi namjachinguku ini.

"Hyukkie-ah, mianhae, aku benar-benar bodoh." Aku berbisik lirik ditelinga Hyukkie-ku. Ia menggeliat pelan, namun tetap tertidur. Aku mencium bibirnya sekilas dan berjalan keluar kamar. Aku tau apa yang harus kuperbuat agar Hyukkie-ku tak marah lagi padaku.

.

*Author POV*

Eunhyuk menggeliat pelan, mencoba membuka matanya dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar. Masih terlihat kekesalan diraut wajah namja tersebut.

"Kau sudah bangun Hyukkie-ah?" Leeteuk melihat Eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar kamar.

"Emm ne. Jam berapa ini hyung?" Eunhyuk duduk disofa di depan TV, tepat disamping Leeteuk.

"Ini masih jam 11 pagi Hyukkie-ah."

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti. Ia menatap keseluruh member Suju yang tengah asyik menonton TV. Yesung yang sedang asyik meminum teh hangat sambil memeluk Ryeowook, Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha Sungmin, Shindong dan Leeteuk yang tengah asyik tertawa menatap TV sambil memegang cemilan, dan Siwon yang tengah sibuk dengan alkitabnya (eeeaaaa). Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk terdiam dan membelalakan matanya.

"Yaa! Dimana Donghae?" Eunhyuk berteriak histeris membuat semua member menatapnya seketika.

Semua member menggeleng sambil menatap Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terlihat cemas, ia menatap kesekiling mencari-cari namjachingunya. Ia berdiri hendak mencari Donghae, tapi langsung tertahan mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ikanmu itu ada dihalaman belakang." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari PSP kesayangannya.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun langsung berlari kehalaman belakang dan menemukan sosok Donghae berdiri tepat didepan boneka salju yang mereka buat tadi.

"H-hae?"

"Ah Hyukkie-ah, kau sudah bangun? Aku sudah menyelesaikan boneka saljunya. Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin membuat boneka salju yang lebih besar daripada punya Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun? Ini lebih besar kan?" Donghae memperlihatkan boneka salju buatannya kepada Eunhyuk yang tengah berdiri kaku dihadapannya.

"Hae, kau...kau membuatnya...sendirian?" Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya.

"Ne. Waeyo chagiya?"

"Hae, go-gomawo Hae gomawo." Eunhyuk langsung menghambur kepelukan namjachingunya itu. Ia menangis terharu melihat Donghae berusaha membuat boneka salju yang besar sendirian.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo chagi. Ini kado natal untukmu dariku. Merry christmas chagiya."

"Aniyo, kaulah kado natalku Hae, bukan boneka salju ini. Saranghae Donghae."

"Hahaha, ne kau juga kado natalku yang paling indah Hyukkie-ah. Nado saranghae chagi." Donghae meregangkan pelukan mereka dan dengan perlahan memagutkan bibirnya ke bibir Eunhyuk, mengalirkan kebahagian natal satu sama lain.

**FIN**

Annyeong yeoreobun^^

Nah ini yang versi HaeHyuk nya, sebelumnya kan tadi ada versi KyuMin. Ini buat request nya **futari chan**-ssi. Mian kalo jelek ya chingu, ini juga nyelesainnya ngebut haha. Don't forget to review. GamsaHAE^^


End file.
